La magia oscura de las cartas
by stella8299
Summary: El que no debe ser nombrado está de vuelta y ha descubierto el secreto que ocultan las cartas Sakura ahora las cartas son su principal objetivo ¿podrá Sakura hacerle frente al mago más temible de todos los tiempos para proteger sus cartas? (Quinto Libro HP)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Premonición

La oscuridad reinaba en todo el lugar, no se lograba divisar ningún rayo de luz, en medio de tan inmensa oscuridad se encontraba una joven castaña de unos 15 años su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y dos mechones sobresalían del resto por delante de sus orejas, la joven abrió los ojos y se divisaron sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, la chica tenía sus brazos extendidos y en sus manos sostenía un báculo rosa con una estrella en la punta, bajo sus pies brillaba un símbolo con una estrella en el medio y de menor tamaño una luna y un sol.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — susurro la joven en una voz casi inaudible en el cielo oscuro apareció una calavera monstruosa de cuya boca salían dos serpientes enroscadas

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto la joven con un poco de temor solo que ahora no estaba sola a su lado se encontraba un chico alto de cabello castaño y un traje verde en sus manos también extendidas sostenía con fuerza una espada reluciente —Shaoran.

A la izquierda se encontraba un muchacho igualmente alto que el castaño, este tenía el cabello azabache y grandes gafas en sus manos sostenía un báculo amarillo con un sol y una luna en la punta bajo sus pies se notaba el mismo símbolo de su báculo de un color amarillo brillante — ¿Quién eres?, Te conozco. Tú eres…—decía la joven en susurros pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración un grito desgarrador la detuvo.

Sakura escucho el grito y ensancho sus ojos asustada esa voz desgarradora la conocía pero a la vez la desconocía por completo, la joven castaña corrió a donde provenía aquel donde encontró a una joven azabache con sus ojos amatistas bañados en lagrimas, la joven temblaba y sollozaba como si sintiera mucho dolor —¡Tomoyo! —grito Sakura al ver el estado de su amiga

— ¡SAKURA! —se escucho un grito que llamaba a la joven castaña

—AAAHHH—grito Sakura levantándose de un respingo de su cama —Solo eras tú Kero—dijo la chica un poco más calmada

— ¿Estas bien Sakurita? Estabas gritando ¿fue una pesadilla? —pregunto un pequeño peluche amarillo alado

—Sí, solo un mal sueño—dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama

—Y de que trato—dijo Kero impidiendo que se levantara — debes recordar que tus sueños son predicciones.

— ¿de qué trato? Bueno de…—dijo Sakura tratando de recordar aquel sueño —Creo que lo olvide—dijo un poco avergonzada mientras Kero la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Tus sueños siempre aciertan en lo que sucederá—grito Kero algo molesto

—No ha pasado nada malo en los últimos tres años, así que no creo que nada malo ocurra. Aunque…—dijo Sakura deteniéndose momentáneamente mientras se levantaba de su cama y miraba por la ventana, Kero la siguió volando cerca —recuerdo algo, era algo que apareció en el cielo algo parecido a una insignia solo que… aterradora.

— ¿y como era? — pregunto Kero llegando a la altura de la chica

—era… tenia la forma de una calavera y de lo que parecía ser la boca salían dos serpientes enroscadas—dijo Sakura recordando únicamente ese fragmento de su sueño

—la marca tenebrosa—susurro Kero con preocupación

—la ¿Qué? —pregunto Sakura

—no es nada solo debes estar atenta en tu próximo sueño y tal vez deberías tener contigo las cartas Sakura por si acaso—dijo Kero tomando un libro rosa que en la portada tenía el nombre Sakura en la sima debajo de él se encontraba una pequeña estrella alada y al final de la portada un sol y un broche con forma de ala, el cual se lo entrego a Sakura.

—Si—dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza y miro el despertador —oh no es muy tarde—dijo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación arreglándose y recogiendo su cama, por ultimo en una mochila metió el libro de cartas Sakura y salió de la habitación.

—Lo que temíamos ha regresado, no puede haber otra razón, tengo que hablar con Yue—dijo el pequeño peluche y salió volando por la ventana

Sakura bajaba con rapidez las escaleras — ¡buenos días!—grito con entusiasmo al asomarse a la cocina donde su hermano y su papa servían el desayuno

—Buenos días Sakura—la saludo su padre, Sakura sonrió feliz y se acerco a la mesa donde había una fotografía en un retrato, la fotografía era de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello quien parecía muy feliz —buenos días mama—dijo Sakura contemplando la foto y es que esa fotografía era la de su madre quien había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña por lo que no tenia recuerdos de ella pero Sakura sabía que su madre siempre la estaría cuidando.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa donde ya estaba su desayuno —gracias por la comida—dijo y comenzó a comer alegremente

—Cuidado con comerte la mesa completa aparte del desayuno monstro—dijo su hermano mayor quien era un muchacho alto y moreno.

—que no soy un monstro, tengo 15 años ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de decirme monstro? —grito la joven enojada agitando su puño en el aire

—no importa lo mucho que crezcas siempre serás un monstro—dijo Touya un poco divertido

— ¡Que no lo soy!—dijo la chica aun muy molesta por lo que su padre tuvo que intervenir —dime Sakura ¿has sabido algo de tu amigo que vive en Inglaterra? — pregunto él en tono serio muy extraño en el.

—No, hace mucho que no hablamos—dijo Sakura mientras a su mete acudían muchos recuerdos de su buen amigo Eriol Hiragisawa o más bien la reencarnación del mago Clow, cuando Eriol entro a la primaria Tomoeda muchos acontecimientos extraños comenzaron a ocurrir todo para que Sakura fuera capaz de cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura cuando se enteraron de la verdad sobre Eriol Sakura tuvo que cambiar las últimas cartas para convertirse oficialmente en la dueña de las cartas Sakura desde entonces Eriol había regresado a Inglaterra y no lo había vuelto a ver —¿Por qué? —pregunto Sakura un poco extrañada por la pregunta

—no te has enterado lo dicen en todos los noticieros lo que sucede en Gran Bretaña—dijo Touya con tono serio como de costumbre

— ¿qué cosa? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada

—ha habido muchos asesinatos inexplicables, nadie sabe porque o quien el asunto tiene muy intrigado a la policía, aunque de repente parece que lo olvidaran y aparentan que todo está bien pero después vuelven los ataques—explico el padre de Sakura dejándola un poco confusa y asustada

—intentare comunicarme con él esta noche para saber cómo se encuentra—dijo Sakura a quien en verdad le preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar a su amigo aunque para ser honestos sería imposible que algo le sucediera después de todo era un mago poderoso y daba la impresión de que siempre sabía lo que ocurría antes de que algo ocurriese.

—Ya me voy a trabajar—dijo Touya saliendo de la cocina

—Que tengas un buen día hijo—dijo Fujitaka y mientras Touya se iba —yo también tengo que irme nos vemos más tarde Sakura—

—Si—dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza —¡buena suerte!.

—Ahora solo tengo que hacia toda la casa y después tendré toda la tarde para arreglarme ¡hoy vuelve Shaoran! —dijo Sakura para sí misma con gran felicidad y un poco sonrojada

Después de haber sellado la carta vacio al transformarla en esperanza Shaoran había decidido quedarse en Japón y regresaba a China en vacaciones, hacia ya un año que por fin Shaoran le había pedido a Sakura que fuera su novia (gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo claro) y hacía dos meses atrás había regresado a Hong Kong a pasar las vacaciones con su familia y por fin ese día volvía a Tomoeda y se vería con Sakura y Tomoyo(quien no estaba de acuerdo porque no quera hacer un mal tercio pero se decidió a ir por que Sakura y Shaoran le insistieron pues no querían dejar de lado a su mejor amiga) en el festival de fin de verano el cual se celebraba cada año en Tomoeda siempre que las clases estaban por comenzar.

Sakura se puso a ordenar toda la casa y observo el televisor que se había quedado encendido en el cual pasaban las noticias.

Los reportes de muertes van en aumento, nadie sabe lo que ocurre familias enteras han sido encontradas muertas en sus hogares por toda Gran Bretaña, nunca se había visto algo como esto, los agentes de policía y los expertos no están seguros si esto se debe a alguna clase de epidemia o a algún grupo que asesina a sangre fría, algunos creen que puede estar relacionado con extrañas formas que aparecen en el cielo donde se encuentran los cadáveresdijo el reportero Sakura se fijo en la televisión donde detrás del reportero aparecía una imagen que Sakura reconoció al instante, e instantáneamente las imágenes de su sueño regresaron a su mente la marca en el cielo, Shaoran con su espada, otro joven a su lado Tomoyo gritando de dolor.

—Tomoyo—susurro Sakura

Eh, no pueden entrar al setgrito el conductor

Sakura se fijo nuevamente en el televisor donde ahora aparecían hombre con un palo en su mano y se acercaba peligrosamente al conductor murmurando extrañas palabras seguido de otras personas uno de ellos se acerco a la cámara y pronuncio Olvidate y la señal se fue

Sakura cayó al suelo con fuerza y miro a todas partes — ¿qué estaba haciendo? —se pregunto se levanto del suelo apago el televisor y continuo con los quehaceres de la casa

Kero voló por el vecindario hasta que finalmente llego a una casa bastante amplia entro por la ventana y se encontró con un joven alto de pelo grisáceo y con gafas

—Kerberos—dijo el joven un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición del peluche —supongo que querrás hablar con Yue.

Kero solo asintió, de pronto debajo del joven comenzó a brillar un circulo amarillo a su alrededor con una gran estrella, y un sol y una luna más pequeños, de la espalda del muchacho salieron grandes alas blancas que lo cubrieron por completo, las alas se separaron dejando ver ahora a un muchacho de pelo blanco muy largo grandes alas y ahora vestía completamente de blanco con detalles morados

—Que te trae por aquí Kerberos, hoy no toca practicar los poderes de Sakura—dijo Yue fríamente

—Deja tu mal carácter—dijo Kero mientras brillaba debajo de el un circulo con la misma insignia que el primero y sus alas antes pequeñas crecieron grandemente y lo cubrieron por completo, las alas se abrieron dejando ver ahora a un gran león con un casco un pectoral con joyas rojas —He venido por algo importante, ¿recuerdas la marca tenebrosa?.

— Era la insignia de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores— dijo fríamente Yue e hizo una pausa para después continuar —pero desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

—No estaría muy seguro—dijo Kerberos pensativo

— ¿qué sucedió? —pregunto Yue con tono un poco preocupado muy extraño en el quien siempre mantenía su tono serio y frio.

—Sakura vio la marca en un sueño—dijo Kerberos

—Eso significa que Voldemort tendrá algo que ver con Sakura—dijo Yue pensando, los sueños de Sakura siempre acertaban y él lo sabía bien al igual que Kerberos

—No si yo puedo evitarlo, ningún mago tenebroso le hará daño a mi Sakurita—dijo Kerberos enojado.

—lo que tenemos que hacer es vigilarla más que nunca, Voldemort es muy peligroso es capaz de matar con un simple hechizo, ni siquiera… ni siquiera Clow fue capaz de detenerlo—comento Yue por lo bajo mientras que Kerberos permaneció sin hablar por lo que Yue se decidió a continuar—por el momento no le diremos nada a Sakura, tenemos que estar seguros, mas tarde trataremos de adivinar con las cartas sobre este asunto, por ahora asegúrate de no dejarla sola, Yukito también se asegurara de estar cerca

—Bien—dijo Kerberos asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de esta de acuerdo.

En la casa Kinomoto Sakura corría por todo el lugar apurada pues como siempre se le hacia tarde, Kero trataba de actuar de lo más normal pero no lo lograba pero para su suerte Sakura estaba tan distraída que no lo había notados, después de 30 minutos de corredera Sakura finalmente estaba lista y por fin se dirigía a el templo Tsukimine donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, Kero por otro lado se mantenía en la mochila de Sakura junto con las cartas Clow.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras corría al estar cerca de la entrada del templo reconoció a un muchacho alto y castaño ahí parado, Sakura sonrió feliz y no pudo evitar gritar su nombre contenta.—¡Shaoran!.

—Sakura—dijo el chico en respuesta, Shaoran recibió a Sakura en sus brazos y se dieron un tierno beso.

—Hey tu aléjate de Sakura, pequeño mocoso—grito Kero quien salía de la mochila de Sakura muy enojado, Sakura y Shaoran se separaron sonrojados y un poco asustados por el grito del pequeño peluche.

—a quien le llamas mocoso? Bestia de peluche—le grito Shaoran enojado, Sakura miro a Kero y luego a Shaoran, y luego a Kero y de nuevo a Shaoran, Sakura ya presentía lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Al único mocoso que esta frente a mi—le rebatió Kero dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y Shaoran se la devolvió de la misma manera

—Deje de pelear—grito Sakura quien sabía lo mucho que podían durar esas discusiones.

—Hagan caso a Sakura—intervino una voz que provenía por detrás de los arbusto, un instante después apareció una muchacha alta y elegante de cabello largo y azabache y ojos amatistas, la chica sostenía en sus manos una video cámara, paso su vista a Kero para agregar —Kero ¿cómo pudiste interrumpí ese tan conmovedor reencuentro? —dijo con cierto toque de reproche en su voz

—Tomoyo ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?—pregunto Sakura un poco sonrojada al igual que Shaoran

—El suficiente para filmar todo el reencuentro, quedare divino para mi nueva película—dijo la chica con voz soñadora mientras que en sus ojos brillaban estrellas relucientes.

—Que vergüenza—dijo Sakura apenada

—por cierto creo que ya volveré a casa, yo no quiero ser un mal tercio, quizá también podría llevarme a Kero—dijo Tomoyo con simpleza

—Yo me quedo aquí—dijo Kero quien fue ignorado por todos los presentes

—Pero Tomoyo, no será tan divertido sin ti—dijo Sakura para que su mejor amiga se quedara

—es cierto a demás tu planeaste todo esto, no sería justo que te lo perdieras—intervino también Shaoran apoyando a Sakura.

—sí, y además yo vine aquí a verlos a todos—repuso una vos detrás de ellos, la cual todos reconocieron al instante.


	2. Chapter 2 La marca tenebrosa

-Eriol-

-Hiragisawa-

-Clow-

dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura, Shaoran y Kero mientras Tomoy grababa felizmente las expresiones de todos sus amigos -esto es material de primera para mi nueva pelicula- dijo con voz soñadora mientras en sus ojos aparecian brillantes estrellas.

-veo que no haz cambiado nada daidoji-dijo Eriol sacando de su transe a tomoya quien unicamente le regreso una sonrisa

-¡Erol!-dijo Sakura saliedo del asombro de ver a su amigo y corrio a abrazarlo -Me alegra mucho que estes aqui, no volviste desde que te fuiste de tomoeda, y ya no respondias mis cartas-

-Lo siento mucho pequeña Sakura, lo que pasa es que estaba muy ocupado en una escuela de Europa-se disculpo el chico mientras desasian el amistoso abrazo

-Oh, no importa-comento Sakura restandole importancia sin quitar su radiante sonrisa, se acerco de nuevo a Shaoran y le tomo la mano -ah y adivina Shaoran y yo somos novios- dijo mas radiante que nunca.

-yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo-exclamo Kero quien habia estado demasiado tiempo callado, poco despues dirigio una mala mirada a Shaoran -por que no vuelves a china mocoso?-dijo mientras Shaoran tambien le regresaba la mirada de odio. Sakura y Tomoyo que ya estaban acostumbradas decidieron dejarlo pasar para contunuar su conversacion con el asabache.

-me alegro por ti Sakura, y por ti tembien querido desendente-dijo Sakura sonrio aun mas mientras que Shaoran le dirigio una mirada de pocs amigos.

-hasta cuando vas a dejar de llamarme asi?-pregunto con tono molesto pero fue otra vez ignorado.

-y cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Tomoeda?-pregunto Sakura ilusionada con que su amigo se quedara a la ecuela con ellos nuevamente.

-no estare mucho tengo que regresar al colegio-dijo simple mente *Y evitar que pase una catastrofe* (** es cuando habla y nadie lo escucha)

-que lastima-dijo Sakura un poco triste

-y Akisuki y sipnel sun vinieron contigo- pregunto Tomoyo dejando por primera vez su camara aun lado-

-si...-comenzo a explicar eriol hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz detras de el

-Kerberos- dijo el pequeño gato alado con tono serio mientras se acercaba al otro guardian

-Spi- contesto con el mismo tono

-al fin tendremos nuestra rebancha- dijo Spinel sin quitar seriedad a sus palabras

-¡No mas juegos online te voy a venser justo en tu cara!-grito Ketro con fuerza mientras se lanzaban miradas desafiantes

-Una carrera a los video juegos-dijo Spi un poco mas contento

-¡Si!-dijo Kero rapidamente pero hasta que recordo lo de la marca y dirigio una mirada a Sakura -pero Sakura-dijo y volteo a ver a la reencarnacion del mago clow quien asintio levemente.

-¡andando!-dijo y ambos guardianes comenzaron a volar hasta perderse de vista

-Que pasa con Kero?-pregunto Tomoyo extrañada por la reaccion del guardian solar

-no lo se-dijo Sakura tambien extrañada, y se dirigio a Eriol -y almenos te quedaras al festival de fin de verano con nosotros-

-me gustaria pero tengo asuntos pendientes-respondio el asabache *estaran aqui muy pronto*

-vamos asi tomoyo tambien se queda sera muy divertido-dijo nuevamente Sakura

Eriol lo pwenso por un momento miro al cielo, buscando respuesta de lo que ocurriria.

-Bien, ire con ustedes-dijo despues de haberlo pensado mucho *Al menos todo parece normal... por ahora*

-¡Bien!-dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo alegremente y los cuatro se dirigieron al festival

**Festival**

Sakura jalaba felizmenta a Shaoran por cada uno de los pustos de la feria siendo seguidos de serca por Eriol y Tomoyo quienes hablaban animadamente. finalmente despues de mucho jugar, todos compraron algodondes de azukar y se toparon con Chiharu y Yamazaqui que hivan tomados de las manos

-Hola Chiharu, Hola Yamasaqui-saludo Sakura muy contenta de volver a ver a sus amigos

-Hola- respondieron ambos chicos.

-Li, Hirawisawa volvieron que gusto verlos- dijo Chiharu al notar la presensia de ambos muchachos que no habian visto en mucho tiempo

-igualmentre-contesto Eriol educadamente mientrea Shaoran asentia con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-hola Li, Hola hirawisawa-dijo Yamasaqui estrechando sus manos y abrazando a sus dos amigos

-Hola Yamasaqui- saludaron los chicos

-y cuando regresaron?pregunto Chijaru

-hace unas horas-se limito a contestar Shaoran

-yo llege esta mañana pero tenia unos asuntos que arreglar-respondio Eriol simplemente

-oh y se quedaran en tomoeda-pregunto nuevamnete Chijaru muy animada

-¡Shaoran se quedara a la preparatora!-exclamo Sakura felizmente sin soltar el brazo del castaño

-que alegria-dijo chijaru sonriente

-estaran en la preparatoria?-pregunto Shaoran

-no hace este año entraremos en una preparatoria de Tokio solo vinimos al festival antes de irnos a Tokyo -explico Chijaru

-y que hay de ti Hiragisawa-pregunto Yamasaqui a su amigo

-solo vine a arreglar unos asuntos pronto volvere a Europa-explico Eriol

-y Naoko y Rika?pregunto Sakura dirijiendose a Chijaru

-no pudieron venir al festival Naoko esta por publicar un libro de misterios y Rika esta en estados unidos con su familia-explico Chijaru un poco triste de no estar con sus amigas

-oh que pena-comento Sakura un poco triste.

-Sabian que al festival de fin de verano se le conoce asi por que fue el dia que por fin le pusieron fin as un gigante llamado verano?-comenzo a haclar Yamasaqui llamando la atencion de Sakura y Shaoran, mientras Chijaru lo miraba enojada y Tomoyo se limitaba a sonreir sin creer una sola palabra

-de verdad? no lo sabia-excamo Sakura sorprendida y emosionada por la historia

-yo tampoco-dijo Shaoran negando con la cabeza y dispuesto a escuchar el resto de la historia

-siguen igual de ingenuos-susurro Tomoyo divertida -por eso son el uno para el otro.

-Si, ese gigante amenazaba a todo el puebo de tomoeda por lo que cuando al fin se desicieron de el, selebraron por una semana entera y tan felices estaban que decidieron hacerlo todos los años pero solo duraria un dia- explico Eriol uniendose a la mentira de Yamasaqui.

-increible-dijo Shaoran sorprendido por la historia

-no tenia idea-comento Sakura

-Yamasaqui ya deja tus mentiras-dijo Chijaru jalando del cuello a su novio

-era una mentira?-dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo con gotas estilo anime en sus frentes

-veo que no has perdido el don joven Hiragisawa-comento Tomoyo al ver las caras de Sakura y Shaoran

-muchas gracias-respondio Eriol sin dejar de sonreir

-me lo crei-dijo Sakura avergonzada

-siempre es lo mismo-djo Shaoran por lo bajo

-hasta cuando vas a dejar tus mentiras?-dexclamo Chijaru llevandose a Yamasaqui del cuello

-adios Chiharu, adios Yamasaqui-se despidio Sakura cuando sus amigos se perdian de vista

-Ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Tomoyo tomando su camara diaspuesta a continuar grabando a su mer amiga.

-mmmm-Sakura lo penso por un momento hasta que vio un puesto con osos jigantes -aya-

-yo lo ganare para ti-dijo Shaoran mientras se hacercaban al puesto -uno por favor

-que haces aqui mocoso?-dijo Touya saliendo del mostrador

-¡Hermano!-exclamo Sakura sorprendida pues no se esperaba encontrarse con su hermano -no le digas mocoso-

-volviste-dijo Touya sorprendido de ver a Eriol

-Touya no seas grosero-exclamo Yukito hasta que vio a Eriol y callo por un momento -Clow

-me alegra verte Yue-dijo Eriol sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-no querras causar destrosos otra vez verdad?-pregunto Touya seriamente

-esta vez no vengo a eso-respondo Eriol simplemente negando con la cabeza *aunque puede ser que de nuevo te cause problemas... Sakura*

-toma Li, da en el blanco y puedes llevarte el oso-dijo Yukito para quitar la twension que se habia juntado en el ambiente le entrego a Shaoran un aro y le mostro unas botellas de vidrio

-si-asintio Shaoran y tomo los aros y comenso a lanzarlos

-no te saldras con la tuya mocoso-exclamo Touya enojado y tomo uno aros y tambien comezo a arrojarlos per lamnteblemente niguno asertaba en alguna de las botella

-no peleen-exclamo Sakura pero ninguno paro de lanzar aros

-¡Toya me alegra verte!-escucharon una voz detras de ellos y depronto una chica se colgo del cuello de Touya

-debi haverlo imaginado-dijo Touya al reconocer a la chica -bajate de ensima akisuki-

-no quiero.. tu me extrañaste verdad touya?-dijo La chica sin soltarse del cuello de Touya mientras este seguia lanzando aros pues no queria que Shaoran ganara -me daras un oso que dulse... tu puedes touya-seguia exclamando Akisuki mientras todos los demas los miraban con una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas

-si alfin le dieron-exclamo Yukito y bajo dos osos de peluche -aqui tienen- dijo y se los dio Akisiki le arrebato el oso a Touya y Shaoran le dio su oso a Sakura el cual era rosa

-uno por favor- dijo Eriol y yukito le dio los aros este lanzo uno de ellos y le dio a una de las botellas en el primer intento, Yukito le entrego un oso morado y Eriol se lo regalo a Tomoyo y ella lo acepto muy sonriente -Gracias-

Touya, Yukito y Shaoan miraban de Eriol a Tomoyo y de Tomoyo a Eriol extrañados de lo que acababa de pasar mientras Akisuki los obrsevaba radiente y con un pequeño toque de burla hacia su amo mientras Sakua no entendia nada de lo que ocurria

-no crei justo que tomoyo se quedara sin uno-explico Eriol.

De pronto casa una de las botellas estallaron en mil pedasos, todos se agacharon rapidamete para cubrirse de los vidrios, en oco tiempo las lamparas que colgaban comenzaron a estallla -AHHHHHHHHHHH- fue el grito en general mientra otras cosas estallaban igualmente

-QUE PASO?-pregunto Sharoran mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Sakura a hacer lo mismo

-te encuentras vien-pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo mientras tomaba su mano para leventarla

-si-dijo, en poco tiempo los demas se incorporaron, Eriol miro el cielo y vio como de pronto comenzo a oscureserse formando gruesas nubes oscuras 0-Oh, no llegaron-susurro

-que estas diciendo-pregunto Touya

-Sakura traes las cartas?-pregunto Eriol ignorano la pregunta de Touya

-si-dijo y pronto saco el libro de su mochila

-vayamos a un lugar donde no nos vean- dijo y Sakura Shaoran y Tomoyo comenzaron a seguirlo por entre la multitud de personas que estaban aterradas por lo que habia pasado.

-yo me encargo hermano-dijo Sakura dirigiendole una ultima mirada a su hermano mayor

-voy contigo Sakura-dijo Yukito aresurandose para alcanzarla

-por que justo ahora-dijo Nkuru tristemente y sigui al otro guardian de la luna dejando a Touya en el puesto

-sakura duerme a las personas deprisa-dijo Eriol una vez se hubo encargado de que nadie estuviera obserbando

-Si- asintio Sakura y tomo su llabe para resitar el conjuro -Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi haslo por el nombre de Sakura LIBERATE- ahora no tenia la llave en sus manos sino un hermoso baculo rosa coronado con una estrella alada

-lo siento Tomoyo- susurro y tomoyo sonrio tristemente, Sakura saco del libro sus cartas y guardo el libro nuevamente, las catrtas volaron a su alrededor y encontro la catrta sueño frente a ella

-duerma a las personas con tus poderes SUEÑO- grito y la carta sueño se hizo presente brindando su poder a su alrededor

-ah creo que no funsiono- dijo al ver que tomoyo segua despierta

-no, sio lo hiso-dijo Eriol deprisa ahora empuñando su baulo magico

-que esta pasando-preguto Shaoran invocando su espada.

-aqui estamos-dijo Yue mientras se hacercana a su dueña seguido de Ruby Moon

-que es eso-exclamo Tomoyo al ver en el cielo una calabera formada por nubes verdes y de su boca salia una serpiente

-la marca-susurro Sakura

-¡cubranse!-grito Eriol mientras comenban a llover rayos de colores


End file.
